St Waters Mystery Teacher
by Wolf-P.J-2.0
Summary: 2 years ago Percy left to the Marines after being engaged to Annabeth. A few months after Lilly finds herself in Annabeth classroom, everyone thinking she's just mean because that's who she is. But what happen when Lilly finds out that she- herself- is a demigod?
1. Chapter 1

_**My Loyals! How Ya Doing? Me? Fine. Remember to leave a comment and you'll all get cookies!**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I was Rick Riordan, I want to be on the other end of the Trolling :3**_

* * *

><p>Lilly's POV<p>

I sat down in the chair at St. Waters Private Girls School _**(I Don't think this is real, but if it is I don't own it)** _all of my friends told me not to take Ms. Chase's class but I didn't listen. It couldn't be that bad, my friends where huge exaggerators. A woman walked into the room, she looked about 5 years older than us. She turned to face us and, God, she was a woman. If I was a dude I'd want to date her, she was wearing a tight pencil skirt and gray blouse, her hair was up in a bun so you couldn't see the actual curliness. She opened her mouth, which soon I would regret.

*Time Skip*

I picked up my large text-book and stuffed it into my already full bag. I slung it over my shoulder, adding -what felt like- the weight of the world on my shoulder. I walked to the front of the large room and out the door, freely walking since I was the last out of class.

*Time Skip TO CHB*

I looked at the man with a look in my eye," What The Hell Do You Mean? How is my Mother a Goddess?" The man shook his head," We have an orientation video to explain that to you." I crossed my arms and follow the man, somewhat trusting him not to kidnap me. We walked into a small room with a large TV. I narrowed my eyes and sat in the black -uncomfortable looking- chair.

I bit my lip, fairly interesting. And that girl, she looked like Ms. Chase, I walked out running to the first person I could find. The person was a woman with blond hair. I tapped them on the shoulder," Excuse me... I don't know your name... where is the man with a beard?" The woman chuckled, then I reconsider the blond hair in a bun and stern gray eyes. I gasped," Ms. CHASE?" She smiled and spoke," Yes Lilly do you need something." I looked at her," Why are you here? Are you a demigod? Where you the Annabeth Chase in the orientation video? If so, Who is Percy Jackson?" I bombarded her with questions. She smiled," I'm here because I'm head consular of the Athena cabin. Yes, I am a demigod. I am the Annabeth Chase in the video. And..." Ms. Chase bursted out crying at that moment. Another woman came running over," Annabeth, are you okay?" Ms. Chase shook her head. The other woman patted her back in a sisterly way. I back away slowly till the woman looked at me," What did you ask her?" She scared me so horribly that I couldn't help but stutter," I- as-k-ed-her-w-ho-P-p-pe-rcy-J-ac-ks-on-was-M'am" She sighed," Percy Jackson is her boy- Fiance who went missing a couple years back." She sighed," He told her a few days after they were engaged that he had signed up for the Marines. She was furious and ran back here, crying one she got into the Athena cabin. She wished him luck, but he had horrible luck and it wasn't enough. He still hasn't been found. Also, don't call me M'am, I'm Claire."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a two shot, just so y'all know. I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow and if you wish me too i'm going to make it longer.<strong>_

_**Peace My Loyals,**_

_**Wolf**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**3rd story update in a day, BTW this is my story update day from now on.**_

_**Disclaimer: #WannaBEonTheOtherSideOfTheTrolling #PJO #MEnoOWN**_

* * *

><p>Lilly's POV<p>

Turn out i'm a daughter of Kym (I can't find the actual name so if you read BoO you'll understand) *BoO SPOILERS* goddess of Sea storms. My Great Uncle was the Percy Jackson and most people say I looked like him, So I try to keep away from Ms. Chase... I mean Annabeth. I was back in class today though, I hadn't gone in a month, much less speak to Ms. Chase. I walked into the class room to find the atmosphere much more happy then a month ago. Ms. Chase walked in and I ran down to her. I started to ask an question when I was shushed by her. She looked like she hadn't smiled i years and worry line drenched her face. I turned around, bowed my head and went back to my seat.

*Skip to the middle of Class*

All the sudden a man with wind-blown black hair walked in as Ms. Chase started to talk about the Greek Myth Perseus. I was surprised when I realized who the man was. Ms. Chase turned to the man to stop him from coming any further and then on the spot broke down crying. The ma- Percy ran and gave Annabeth a giant hug," I'm back, feel my pulse i'm real.. Look at me Annabeth." His voice was so loud it moved across the room. He did some everyone in the class -except me- was surprised about, he kissed her. Annabeth threw her arms around Percy and smiled, tears still staining her face. Percy brought her closer and I smiled. I realized I need to introduce myself so I walked down there and tapped Percy on the back. His eyes met mine and I finally knew what the meant by lively and swirling," Hello Mr. Jackson, I'm Lilly Klee, you're Great Niece." He looked at me questionably and I smiled," I'm a daughter of Kym." He smiled a continued to pet Annabeth's hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not done yet Loyals!<strong>_


End file.
